Amanda Crane
by Unknown Moon
Summary: Amanda Crane is a wizard who lives at Hogwarts. Literally live at Hogwarts! Her older brother, Peter, and her don't have a home because their family got wiped out by death eaters. So, Dumbledore let Amanda and Peter stay at Hogwarts fall and summer as long as they both behave. Peter is a third year while Amanda is just going to start. But Amanda feels that her parents are alive.


As soon as we finished eating, Prefects started to get up and shouted "First years follow me!" Oliver and I found the Gryffindor Perfects so we followed them. The Perfects led us to the staircase. I looked at the moving staircases. Some turned upside down and some turned left or right. "Now be careful, you have to watch where it goes and where you go. One wrong step and you'll fall." said the boy Perfect. I wish i had been listing but once they started to move i almost fell to the ground. But, i clutched onto the railing so that i wouldn't fall. "Careful Amanda." Oliver said to me. The Perfects continued to talk even though no one was listening to them. In a few minutes we got to the Fat Lady's painting. The girl Perfect said the password and all of us rushed in there.

After everybody went in the Perfects came in. "Okay that side is the boys' dormitories and the other is the girls'" said girl Perfect. "Cya Oliver." i said as i tried to get through the crowd of girls that swarmed over to the girls' dormitories. I was the last person to get through so all of the rooms were taken. "Once again I am left alone." i muttered to myself as i walked through the hallway. I heard girls laughing and talking as they either got to know each other or unpacked their bags. It seemed like the only available room left was at the end of the hallway. The door's paint was chipping and it had scratches in it. As i turned the doorknob and opened the door it made an screeching sound. I stepped inside the room it was dark, the curtains were teared up, and it was drafty. "Hello? Anybody in here?" i said. "Over here." i heard a voice say. I followed the voice but no one was there. "Hello?" "Yes?" a figure appeared on one of the beds. I jumped and landed on the other bed.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" the ghost asked. "My name is Amanda and this was the only room left." i said. "Nobody ever stays in my room. They get creeped out by the looks of the room." she the ghost. "Yeah, I've seen worse. Who are you?" "Im the last person to have this room. Im Annabelle." she said. Her hair formed into a side ponytail, all she wore was a t-shirt and pants which was under her Gryffindor robes."How long have you lived in this room?" i asked her. "I never left. I died in this room, even though i am free to go wherever i want i deiced to stay here." Annabelle replied. "Well, Im going to get changed and go to bed." i said as i left the room and went to the Gryffindor changing rooms. When i got back Annabelle was gone as if she didn't want to sleep in the same room as someone else..

I climbed into the wobbly bed and closed my eyes to enter a deep slumber:

_I saw my mum and dad. They looked so happy to see me i was also happy to them. I hugged them over and over not letting them go away again. Then, my mum took me by the shoulders and said, "No matter what do not leave Hogwarts. You're safer there. Don't worry about us, worry about yourself and your brother. Remember what we said to you." Dad nodded and added "We'll be okay with the thought that you and your brother are safe with Dumbledore." "NO!" is shouted. "I want to save you guys and become a family again!" Just then a death eater came out of from behind them and grabbed both of them and took them away from me. I screamed and tried to take them back but i was weak. I pulled out my wand and started to try to stun him but i missed each time i casted the spell. The death eater casted a spell also, it made my mum and dad leave my sights. The death eater looked at me and said coldly, "We will find you Amanda Crane, and when we do we will kill you along with your brother." He raised his wand and aimed it at me. He smiled slyly and said "CRUCIO!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat and i felt a throbbing pain, unlike any other pain i had felt before. It was so bad that i started to scream loudly. Some girls left their rooms and ran to my room. "What should we do?" said one as i fell of my bed. "We have to get Professor McGonagall!" shouted another as i squirmed. I heard footsteps leaving. Suddenly my pain went away and i started to breath hard. "I have to get out of here." i muttered. "No! Stay here Professor McGonagall is coming!" said the first girl. "PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I HAVE TO LEAVE HOGWARTS NOW!" i yelled at them. Professor McGonagall raced through the halls and went into my room. "What's going on here?" she said with a scared tone. "She started to scream and thrash around." said the second girl. When she said that Professor McGonagall's faced turned pale. "Ms. Crane, follow me we will have your brother go to his office also." she said as she stormed out of the room. I followed her all through the hall and the staircases, i followed her all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. McGonagall said the password and the gargoyles jumped and stepped aside to let us in. We both went in and I saw Peter and Professor Dumbledore.


End file.
